


A Simple "Hi"

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, F/M, Friendly Death Threats, Multiple Prompt Challenge, Snark, Tumblr Prompt, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Hirani gives Koth reason to second guess their relationship status. Luckily, he's the one holding the blaster.





	A Simple "Hi"

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt from total-metamorphosis on Tumblr:** “the problem is you keep thinking i’m a good person. ”, “ have you ever seen the life leave someone’s eyes? ", and “ you really don’t remember. _____, you tried to kill me. ”. In one fic. GG.  
>  **Word Count:** 502
> 
> Koth and Hirani are my disaster couple. Every story needs one of those.

 

“You really don’t remember.” Koth snorted as he looked down the scope. He focused on his partner, then moved past to take out a Skytrooper that dared operate in the same area as their rendezvous. “Hirani, you tried to kill me.”

The pink Twi’lek sat back in her chair, sipping a brew that would probably add to the hair on Koth’s chest, while she waited for their contact. “It was just a little knife,” Hirani protested. “Not like it would've actually killed you.”

“It was aimed at my kidney.” Koth took his frustration out on another droid. He loved it when they set up meetings at the skyport, it was always open season on Skytroopers. No one batted an eyelash when they self destructed unless it took out someone’s stall. 

Koth wa enjoying himself until Hirani flashed the universal symbol to go fuck himself. He put the Twi’lek in his crosshairs and took a deep breath. One squeeze of the trigger, and all his problems would be over. Then again, he’d be stuck in a cold bed, and Koth was almost certain that he’d miss the infuriating woman after a while. Couple of weeks, minimum.

“You know,” Koth continued. “A simple ‘hi’ would have sufficed. I’m not hard to impress.”

Hirani set her drink down on the rickety table and stretched. This time, Koth admired the curves that action displayed. His estimate dropped to a week. “Are you ever going to stop complaining about that?” Koth opened his mouth to respond, but Hirani cut him off. “The problem is, you keep thinking I’m a good person. That I’m going to conform to someone else’s rules.” Hirani made a disgusted noise. “How dull do you think I am?”

“Being a good person doesn’t mean boring.” Koth scanned the open air cantina. “I’m fun.” When his scope panned back to Hirani, she wore an incredulous smirk. “Hey.” He scowled, letting the full weight of his indignation carry in his voice.

“Let me ask you,” Hirani began in a cool voice. Koth knew he wasn’t going to like the question. “Have you ever watched the life leave someone’s eyes?”

A chill ran the length of Koth’s spine, taking him back to the days when he’d fought Arcann’s war against people, instead of droids and helmeted Knights. “You know I have,” he whispered.

Hirani released a contented sigh. “There is no greater feeling that to leave an enemy on the floor at your feet. Back then, you and I were enemies.” Koth winced, but Hirani continued. “And, if the Alliance stops footing the bill, who knows, maybe we’ll be enemies again.”

Koth didn’t believe that. Sure, he and Hirani had their problems, but she’d stuck with him longer than any of her other lovers. That had to mean something.

Hirani sat up, pulling Koth’s attention back to the task at hand. He watched Hirani down her drink before turning a smile on the slim, Zakuulan native swaggering her way. “Show time, lover. Don’t let me down.”


End file.
